Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2x+2)(5x-3)$
Solution: First distribute the ${-2x+2}$ onto the ${5x}$ and ${-3}$ $ = {5x}({-2x+2}) + {-3}({-2x+2})$ Then distribute the ${5x}.$ $ = ({5x} \times {-2x}) + ({5x} \times {2}) + {-3}({-2x+2})$ $ = -10x^{2} + 10x + {-3}({-2x+2})$ Then distribute the ${-3}$ $ = -10x^{2} + 10x + ({-3} \times {-2x}) + ({-3} \times {2})$ $ = -10x^{2} + 10x + 6x - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -10x^{2} + 16x - 6$